


Someone to Heal

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Series: Reylo Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, No angst thanks, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, That means Ben Solo Lives, This takes place in a shower, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: Kicking off her boots and tossing away her belt, Rey scoots on her knees until she’s beside him in the shower. Immediately, she’s soaked straight through to the skin. Raising the gentlest of hands, she begins to caress his face, washing away the clots of blood and patches of sweat-dried dirt. Though the spray of the water is cold, the heat of his skin feels good against her shivering flesh. And she presses closer.“Ben", she whispers. "I’m going to heal you.”Rey and an injured Ben escape to Tatooine. They're both filthy...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754434
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Someone to Heal

There’s blood on his face, blood soaking through the thick fabric of his shirt where it’s been torn. So much blood. It doesn’t help much that her hands are sticky with red of her own. 

This stupid- stupid man! Right now, he seems no more than a boy. He’d run in there with just a blaster, risked his life, faced the Emperor head on; all to help her? And he’d done more than that. He’d saved her. Twice. First from the fate of becoming the host body to the undead Sith, Empress Palpatine. Then, from death itself. 

She’d felt herself die. She’d known it was coming; could feel it all slipping away. The only comfort was that tingling sensation in the back of her skull, the place where he’d always lived inside her since the day he’d interrogated her on Starkiller Base, just a faint pulse; telling her that somehow he was still alive. Somewhere down at the bottom of that pit, Ben Solo still breathed, and the what made it all worth it in the end. If he could live, free of torment and the voice of Palpatine in his mind, her sacrifice would be well worth her pain. And there had really been very little of that. Starring at the stars, the voices of Jedi gone still ringing in her ears, Rey had felt it all fade away. It would be painful for him- she knew that- when he rose from the pit to find her gone; and even now she could feel a panic in the Force as he began to sense what was happening. But he’d make it through, she’d believed. He was strong, stronger than anyone she’d ever known. If he could survive torment and abandonment, and so many years of suffering in lonely silence, surely, he could survive this. 

But the next thing she’d known was life racing up through her veins and bursting inside her, shocking her awake. And her hand was grasping his, even before she realized that he was cradling her in his arms, sending his life coursing through her. 

“Ben… Ben.” She’d whispered, a joy like she’d never known bursting inside her. Because it was him. It was Ben- her Ben! The one she’d always known, but had only glimpsed, as through a veil. A miracle; but she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his heart. It was him. The same Ben who’s hand she’d wanted to take, and now had taken. And then she taken his lips too, her own turning tender the moment they collided. 

But something was not right… 

His smile had faded, his hand slipping from the place it had been so lovingly cradling her neck. Lurching forward to catch his head, fingers slipping through damp hair, she’d eased his body to the ground. Terror spiked inside her. Something was not right! “Ben”, she’d pleaded, even his eyes were lulling shut. 

No. No! This was not happing! She’d just gotten him back. Nothing- nothing was going to take him now! 

Gripping his hand, she’d reached down inside herself, to the place where they were connected by the very core of their souls. Ben and the Emperor; they’d both called it a Dyad in the Force. She didn’t care what it was. She only knew that it meant he was hers and she belonged with him. “A power like life itself”, he’d said. Palpatine had manipulated it to bring himself fully to life. So, why couldn’t she? 

It was like a string or a cord, that held them- bound them- together. Rey could feel it. But even as she grasped at the end, it had began stretching, pulling him away. Gritting her teeth, she had wrapped her hands in the cord, letting it tangle and knot, and began tugging with all her might. And slowly, painfully she began hauling him back to her. It wasn’t like healing. That was peaceful and centered; at one with the Force. This was messy- a tug-of war- a fight with the Force itself for the life of her other half. Something she’d been doing her whole life; the perfect job for a scavenger. And with almost a mischievous final yank, the Force suddenly let go. 

Then he was back; week and trembling, and covered in blood. It had been difficult, but she’d dragged him back to the X-Wing outside the temple. It had been even harder getting him inside. Bones still broken, shattered, he’d tried his best not to cry out as she tugged him up the ramp. This method of bringing someone back definitely didn’t work the same as Force healing. 

After a particularly terrible noise had erupted from his between his grinding teeth, she’d gathered him to her chest and pressed a dozen kisses to his temple. But there was nothing else to be done. She had to get him inside. So, grunting and hissing, he’d been dragged into the cockpit and settled in the pilot seat. It hadn’t been comfortable, but she’d tried to be gentle while piloting from his lap. “Do you think you could sit somewhere else?” He’d grunted. 

“No, I’m afraid I can’t.”

“This is probably the only time I’ll ever complain about you sitting in my lap”, he muttered, eyes half open. “But I think my leg might be broken...” And even though she’d just died and almost lost him, and was frankly still a little worried about his condition; she burst out laughing. 

Not knowing where else to go, Rey had found herself flying straight toward the only planet where she knew they’d be safe. Luke had just told her about his old home, the desert planet so similar to her own. He’d given her directions, asking that she leave any of his old belongings behind there when she got the chance. So, Tatooine sounded like the perfect place to take the last thing- or person- he’d left behind for her to care for. It’s not like there was any way they could go back to the resistance. 

Now, kneeling on the ground beside him in the underground house, hands covered in blood and dirt, Rey can’t even begin to assess the damage. 

They’re both filthy. The dirt on Exagol had been dark gray and chalky. And between fighting Palpatine’s guards and the Knights of Ren, being thrown into a pit, and then dying; they’re both covered in it. Hands only smearing on his face, as she attempts to wipe away the blood, Rey suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

She could have lost him forever. She almost did! And now, he’s in pain again but she can’t do anything! She’s too afraid to try to heal him with the Force again. She still feels too weak. 

Tears? It’s ridiculous. Now she cries? After all they’ve just been through? But she can’t stop shaking as she desperately tries and fails to clean his face of all that filth. 

Ben’s eyes find hers. His hands do too. Gently but firmly grasping her wrists in his large hands, he guides them away from his face, to rest against his chest. Despite his pain, his breaths are deep and calm. 

“Rey”, he whispers. Making the same mistake she had, he tries to use his dirty thumbs to wipe away the tears making tracks down her cheeks. It makes them both chuckle; hers more a sob. Her eyes find their way down to the long gash in his upper arm. It looks nasty. Sudden panic rises again. It needs to be cleaned! It needs to be cleaned before infection can take root! 

Ben sees it on her face- the terror. “Rey…” He tries again, catching her eyes. His large palms cup both sides of her jaw. Long fingers burrow in the hair behind her ear. “I’m here.” Rey tries to nod. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know.” She hiccups. It really is so silly. She just won a game of tug-of-war with the Force and brought him back from the brink of death. Even if something were to happen now, there’s no way she wouldn’t find a way to bring him home again. But there’s no logic left inside her aching head; only desperation. 

He guides her lips to his again. Their second kiss… Soon, hopefully, there will have been so many it would be impossible to count. She can taste it on his lips; the blood, her tears. Both their mouths come away gritty with sand. And Rey finds herself bursting out loud with laughter at the sheer outrageousness, that she can’t even kiss her soulmate without getting dirt between her teeth. Something needs be done about this right now! 

Her eyes drift around the small space, searching for perhaps a water source or some towels. But instead, her eyes land on the open door to the bedroom and the refresher room beyond. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey drops down on her haunches beside Ben. “I’m sorry. But I’m gonna have to move you again.” 

Head lulling back, he grins at her. “Ah, Rey. You’re killing me.” Then he seems to realize, and quickly corrects himself. “Sorry. Probably too soon, right?” 

Rey narrows her eyes with a stern look, but there’s a bit of humor in the corners of her mouth. “Right.” Hooking her hands under his arms, she quips; “Let’s see if you’re still in the mood to make jokes after I get you into the fresher.” 

He’s not. And after pressing a concerned hand to his cheek, Rey realizes that he’s trembling simply from the effort of not screaming in pain. Inching him over to the shower, she helps him lean against the wall while she carefully pulls off his boots. Then she returns to him and brushes the hair back from his face, speaks as gently as possible. “Can you lean forward a little and help me get this shirt off?” 

Licking his lips, Ben hesitates before nodding. She can tell the last thing he wants to do is move. But carefully, she braces him with her legs and negotiates his long arms from the sleeves of his black sweater. He’s less dirty underneath. But the scrapes and gashes look much worse now. And there are… so many bruises. It makes her want to start crying all over again. 

Some of his ribs are cracked. Rey can tell by the way he shies away from putting any weight on that side. She doesn’t need to feel his right leg to know it’s broken. 

“Now we’re going to scoot you into the shower.” She says matter-of-factly. And finally, she’s maneuvered him so his bum is planted on the tile bottom with his legs hanging out the side. “I’m going to turn the water on now.” 

Ben flinches then curses when she does. Its freezing! And Rey tries to feel guilty for the little sicker she gives at the comical way he glares up at her. When the water is lukewarm, Rey settles on her knees between his splayed legs, gazing down at his miserable hunched form, water falling on her thighs and face. 

Oh boy. This could get awkward. 

Grabbing hold of the bottoms of his pantlegs, Rey gives them a little tug. “I’m gonna need to take these off too. If you’ll just lift up a little…” His eyes flicker to hers, then away. He grunts. Then he’s lifting his backside off the ground and Rey pulls. Ben cries out when the waistband reaches his lower legs, so Rey carefully, leans forward to guide them the rest of the way off. 

Its bad. Rey can see immediately. She wants to look away, but she makes herself inspect the wound; the splintered shards of bone beneath. When her eyes finally meet his again, she nearly feels her heart break. Naked and shivering under the spray, black and blue, and bent and broken, blood still leaking out onto the tiles; he looks so pitiful, so young. All she wants is to take every bit of his pain away. 

And she can do that. She can; she’s done it before. But she’s afraid! What if it happens again? What if they really do run out of lifeforce this time?

Rey knows what she has to do. 

Kicking off her boots and tossing away her belt, Rey scoots on her knees until she’s beside him in the shower. Immediately, she’s soaked straight through to the skin. Raising the gentlest of hands, she begins to caress his face, washing away the clots of blood and patches of sweat-dried dirt. It feels so good to run her fingers through his hair; just as good- better than she’s always dreamed. Because no matter how much she’d tried to convince herself, she’s always wanted this. 

Ben’s eyes are stay locked on her face, expression one of tenderness and awe. He probably can’t believe they’re really here like this, after everything that’s happened. Gazing up at her through his wet lashes, he extends an exhausted arm, grazing the cut on her forehead with his thumb. Then he is running his hands across her skin. “You’re dirty too.” 

“I know”, she chuckles, but a moment later she relaxes, because his fingers have drifted to her sweat-crusted hair. Her buns come undone easily beneath his careful fingers. Then he’s running them through the ends of her wet hair, combing out the knots. Rey’s hands fall to her lap, letting him take care of her, relishing how good it feels on her scalp. 

When his eyes flicker down to her arm, she follows his gaze to the leather band tightly wrapped around her bicep. She doesn’t pull away when his fingers find the clasp and tug it open, revealing the scar to him for the first time since she’d gotten it. White and slightly raised, shaped like two hands reaching for one another, Rey had tried desperately to keep it hidden away, to forget the memory of when she’d gotten it. He had broken her heart. They had broken each other’s. 

She feels a strange tingle of electricity when he runs his thumb over the outline of the puckered flesh. She’s avoided touching it- looking at it for so long. “I didn’t realize it looked like this.” When their eyes meet again, there’s a new kind of understanding between. 

“That’s why l kept it covered up”, she admits, gaze flickering away. “It only reminded me of you.”

Ben’s other hand lifts to the clean skin of his own cheek, right where his scar used to be. “That’s why I remade the mask again. I was always reminded of you…” Rey takes his hand, laces his fingers through hers, and cradles his bruised knuckles to her lips. 

Suddenly, he’s laughing again. “Look at you.” And Rey can’t help glancing down at her sodden self, kneeling on the ground beside him. “You’re drenched and you’re absolutely filthy!” And then Rey’s laughing too. 

“You’re right, I am.” The wraps on her arms are already slipping off and so are the cloth strips across her shoulder. Tugging them off, she continues to chuckle. She’s frustrated when she can’t get it untangled from her waist, but Ben’s already reaching out to help. 

She’s not laughing when the extra layers are removed, and she’s left in just her pants and tunic. Ben’s hands hover at the hem of the white tunic, uncertain. Again, their eyes meet, but this time there’s a new intensity in his dark irises. Without looking at him, Rey lifts her arms above her head. And a moment later, with some difficulty with the wet fabric, he’s working it over her head. “Here, I got it.” He mumbles as it catches on her elbow. Then there’s only one more layer under that, but he barely pauses before removing that too. Finally, she’s slipping on the tile floor on to her butt and sliding out of her pants and underwear.

Curling her legs under herself, Rey Leans in close to him, cupping his face in her hand. Somehow, she doesn’t feel embarrassed, or shy. She’s been more naked to him before this, with him inside her mind. Though the spray of the water is cold, the heat of his skin feels good against her shivering flesh. And she presses closer. 

“I’m going to heal you.” 

“Rey-.” Ben starts, fingers suddenly digging into her arm in desperation. “Don’t!” This is similar to that way he’d always looked at her, after the first time she’d swing at him at the beginning of a fight. Defiant. Ready to do what was necessary to stop her, but never to hurt her. “I won’t lose you again…” And Rey can feel sudden rise of emotion in his chest at the memory of feeling her die- cradling her lifeless body to his chest. 

“Ben, I can do it. I know I can. It will only take a little bit, and I’ll only heal the worst ones.”

Lips pouting a little, he searches her face. 

“I mean, it’s the least I can do.” She tries to quip. “It really belongs to you anyway.” He doesn’t smile in return, but a moment later, his hand retracts its grip on her arm. 

“Ok… But if you feel something- it getting too weak- stop right away. Ok?” 

“I will.” She swears with a firm nod. “I promise.” 

At first, she wonders where she should start. There are so many injuries all over his poor body. Will she need to touch each one in order to heal it? Last time she had laid her hand on his broad chest, but that was when there was only one wound… 

Ben is intently watching her face, waiting patiently for her to make him feel better.

But it turns out there’s no need to touch and prod each one of his wounds. Because when she leans in and brings her lips to his mouth, the Force is already humming through her. And as she kisses him harder, deeper, the life that’s been passed back and forth between them several times (who can say who it belongs to now) surges through her body and into his; finding the broken parts and stitching them back together. She can’t help but grin when he gasps against mouth in relief as the pain ebbs away. 

They don’t stop kissing, even after he’s healed. When they do pull away, its only to lock gazes. Ben’s is full of thankfulness. And now that he’s no longer in pain, he finally can gather her into his lap and properly take her into his arms. The water swirling around them suddenly doesn’t feel cold anymore. And when Ben pulls her chest flush with his own, not wanting a single inch of space left between them, Rey smiles into his kiss. 

This is the first kiss they can really f e e l. And it feels… alive. 

“And here I am; in your lap again.” Rey suddenly feels a little shy, peaking up at him through her lashes. And oh, the look he gives her in return; all heated and deep. And that mischievous- almost devious- curve at the corner of his blushed lips; roguish and charming. So, this is Ben Solo, son of Han Solo? Rey thinks she might like getting to know him. 

“I said that was the only time I would complain about it.” His voices rumbles against her bare chest. “I’m not complaining now.” 

And then he’s kissing her again, with a renewed intensity now. And she isn’t complaining either! As long as they can stay here like this, she doesn’t think she’ll ever complain about anything again. She presses into him, deepening their kiss, letting the heat of his mouth seep into hers. Its dizzying. Its more than anything she’s ever done before. Her breaths are coming far too quickly and he’s matching her pace beat for beat. Still exploring her mouth with his own, Ben’s hands caress the planes of her naked back, cresting from lower back to upper and then back down again. But by the uncertain way they’ve been hovering there, not straying anywhere else, makes he think he might be just as nervous as she is. 

Burying her fingers in the dark ringlets at the back of his neck, Rey finds herself wanting him to touch her other places- all the places. She doesn’t know how to say it, but she wants him to know, to feel her need for him. Parting his lips with her own, she presses her tongue against him, lets her teeth graze his push bottom lip. At the same time, she shifts her hips forward; for the first time allowing herself to acknowledge his growing arousal pressed between them. 

And maybe she does know how to say it, because then he’s slipping a hand down her backside and squeezes it in one large hand, while the other hand drifts up to cup her ribcage. The calloused pad of his thumb reaches out to caress the tender flesh of the underside of her breast. 

Suddenly Rey is pulling back, crawling out of his lap and to her feet, her face flaming with the heat of just how fast this is all happening. Ben’s eyes follow her up, glazed and dark, before he frowns a little. “Come here”, she says, unable to keep herself for grinning at his confused expression. “You’ve got a clump of dirt in the back of your hair.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrow, but she’s already pulling him to his feet and making him turn around so she can inspect it. He does have a clump of dirt in his hair, but that’s not technically the only reason she’d needed a break. Because Rey knows that if they continued like that, they were going to go all the way right then and there. 

When she’d first undressed him, Rey hadn’t allowed herself to look at him. Broken and exhausted; he’d been in no condition to be the object of her desire. But now, with his back to her, and his impassioned kisses still on her lips, she lets her eyes wander down the impressive canvas, inches of pale skin laid out before her. Those wide shoulders, bulky and taut with muscle. The spray of moles and freckles across his shoulders. The narrowing of his hips and that little dip at the base of his spine that makes her want to explore it in great detail with the tip of her finger. Rey, at least, has the decency to feel her cheeks heat up when her gaze fixes on his ass. 

She has never really thought about any man’s ass before. She’s thought about Ben’s chest a lot since that time she’d seen it, but never had any fascination with his backside. Now, she’s pretty sure she’ll never stop. It’s not perfect- not that she has any idea what perfect would look like- but it looks pretty good to her. And it takes a great deal of self-control not to reach out and graze the curve of it, just to see if it’s as soft as it looks.

Her hands have been still in his hair too long. Ben tries to glance over his shoulder to see what she’s doing, but she nudges his chin back to look straight ahead. “Hold still. Let me get this out.” Working at the clump halfheartedly, Rey continues to appreciate his body, gaze now fixated on the massiveness of his thighs. But Ben keeps trying to turn around and look at her. “Hey”, she chuckles, “Stop that.” 

“You’re taking too long.” And when Rey turns her back and starts rummaging around in the bottles on the shelf in the wall, he quickly follows. Rey sighs in mock annoyance when she feels his long arms wrap around her from behind, his body coming flush with hers and his head resting on her shoulder. His long hair hangs down his forehead and drips onto her chest as he leans his head against hers. 

“Hmmm”, a smile playing at her lips, Rey sighs. But a moment later, a gasp is escaping her lips when a hand drifts down below her belly, and his other hand moves to guide her face to meet his kiss. His touch is featherlight, a little unsure, but attentive. He strokes the hollow of her hip, then the inside of her thigh. Still timid, Ben continues to caress her there, his breaths shallow between kisses. Rey's heart is pounding, but before she can second guess herself, she’s closing her fingers around his and guiding them to finally settle on the outside of her sex. Her nerve endings turn to fire. And as difficult as it is to breathe when he’s touching her there, she wants- no needs- him to keep going. 

When he does, Rey’s head falls back against his shoulder. Barely unable to hold her own weight, she leans against Ben's body, her hips moving just the slightest bit against his caress; and as an extension, rubbing her ass against the erection tucked tightly against the small of her back. They both gasp then. 

Feeling a strange tension building in the slippery heat between her legs where Ben’s fingers are buried, Rey continues to rub herself against him. He’s very hard now, and Rey can feel the way it’s making him come undone by the way he moves his hips to meet her. Their mouths are not so much kissing anymore, but rubbing, open and panting, against the other. His other hand leaving the grip on her hip, it slides up her body to caress her right breast, the whole thing fitting into his palm. Rey finds his lips leaving her own to run along her jaw and move, with the scrape of teeth, down her neck. 

Its too much! Its suddenly too much. And Rey is whirling around in his arms to shove him against the wall of the fresher. His wet skin slaps loudly against the tiles, but he doesn’t seem to care. His mouth returns to hers as she keeps him pinned there, so that she can run her palms all over the planes of his chest. “Rey”, he moans when her hand slides down to graze along the length of his cock. Rey kisses his throat in response. 

With a growl deep in his chest, Ben suddenly breaks free of her grasp and spins her around so that she’s the one pushed up against the wall. Its wet surface is freezing. But a moment later, the roaring fire that is Ben’s body is crowding her back even further, both arms extended on either side of her head, caging her in; filling her vision with only him. He’s gazing down at her with- oh, that wanting gaze that makes her mind lose all capacity for thought. The intensity of it, as he gazes down through strands of dark hair and jewel-tipped lashes, is almost enough to make her forget anything else has ever existed. 

“Rey…” 

Shuddering, Rey stretches up on the tips of her toes to wrap both arms around his neck. “Yes”, she whispers, and it comes out all husky and thick in a way she never thought it could. Her own lashes flutter against the spray of water. 

His eyes dart between both of hers as he drops an arm to wrap around her waist, guiding her up, even closer to him. There’s something in them beyond passion and need; something deeper, like a window into the very depths of the soul. “I’m not very good at this type of thing…” He pauses; licks his lips.

Rey is about to tell him that he actually is pretty good at this, that she has no complaints- beyond him not kissing her at the moment. But his free hand finds its way up to her jaw, his eyes following to fix on the spot where his thumb runs back and forth across her skin. “Its just, that when you were… gone, I- I realized that there was so much I didn’t say, so much I didn’t get a chance to explain or apologize for…” His words hang heavy between them.

“Ben…” Rey tilts her head to make him meet her eyes. “Its me. You don’t have to explain anything. I understand.” His gaze darts away again, but she chases it. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I stabbed you…” The horror of it still stings inside her chest. She’d almost killed him. 

Ben lets out something between a huff and a chuckle, but Rey continues. “And I sliced your face open.”

“Yeah, that actually hurt”, he mumbles. 

“Yeah.” She agrees. “We’ve hurt each other a lot… But we’ve also healed each other.” This time he meets her eyes on his own. His other hand joins in cradling her face reverently in his large palms. “And I, for one, am done fighting.”

There it is. She’s made him smile again. Not quite so big as the one he’d given her after their first kiss, but she’ll keep working at it. She’ll get there eventually. And then she’s gonna make him laugh, and laugh so hard that he forgets what it is to be anything but happy. She can do it; she thinks. 

“Oh, I am too.” Ben agrees, shaking his head against her forehead. “I’m so done.” He grins again, leaning in further, so that his eyelashes tickle her cheek. “If another Sith Lord happens to come back again, we’re running away to another galaxy.”

Rey chuckles. “Ok, deal.” 

But a moment later, that pained expression returns. “I’m serious though. I am sorry.” Eyes on her lips, he swallows. “And I promise not to hurt you anymore. I never ever, ever want to fight with you again.”

“Ben…” What is she supposed to say, when her heart is swelling with something so akin to what love is supposed to feel like, and tears are making her throat tight. Ben. Her Ben. 

“Ok”, she breathes against his small, achingly beautiful smile, “deal.” 

Then they’re both moving. Ben’s hands slip down to cup her backside, nearly lifting her off the ground with the weight of his body pinning her to the wall, right hang dragging slowly down her thigh to hook her leg around his him. Rey, fisting a handful of his hair while raking her fingers down his back, grinds herself against him. His cock is so hard and warm, and it feels so good as the head works against her clit. And he really is so big… She really hadn’t gotten a chance to appreciate his size before, but now, with the long shaft between her slick folds….

Rey gasps and then cries out when one of hands that had been holding her backside slips down to work itself inside her from behind. She moans again when its fully inside. And really, it should feel strange; but truly, it feels so good she could weep. This is what she never knew she needed her whole life. This is what she’s been missing. 

Lips working their way down to Rey’s breasts, Ben continues to fill her with his fingers, getting her used to the stretch. He’d like to take his time with this, savor a moment to appreciate the feel of her- that this is actually happening, but he’s too impatient- with her grinding against him like that, he’s sure not to last. 

He feels himself shudder when she takes him in hand, lining him up with her entrance. Just the slightest press and he’ll be inside. Inside- inside the women he’s been inside in every other way possible; in her head, her soul, and- he hopes- her heart. All of those, and yet this is the one that makes his heart race like a wild animal’s and makes his legs feel like jelly. 

Their mouths break apart for a second, gazes locking between mist and stands of hair and droplets of cleansing water. A breath is all he can manage, before he’s pressing inside. And her glorious body is enveloping him inch by inch, until she’s takes it all, and their hips are flush together. Then he’s pulling out, only to dive back in; deeper this time, making Rey gasp and grip his hair almost to the point of pain. He’s moving, and she’s moving to meet him. His hips rock steadily into her until he think’s he’d die if he were to be parted from her tight heat. 

Rey’s head falls against Ben’s shoulder. She keeps her arms tightly locked around his neck, because she knows if she lets go, she’ll collapse to the ground. Rey had never had any precedence to what this would feel like. But this… this is better than even the filthiest corner of her mind could have imagined! Better then being in the cockpit of a ship and soaring through the air. Better than the adrenaline of the of a lightsaber or staff in hand. Better than sleeping, or stretching. Better even, perhaps, than those little delicate pink berry tarts on Ajan Kloss that burst sugar on your tongue and then melt in your mouth! She loved all those things, but they paled in comparison to being made love to like this. 

Nose in the crook of her neck, Ben’s steady rhythm gets more desperate each moment. Deeper, harder; stroke after stroke in time with her heartbeat. He’s getting closer; Rey can tell, not just by the intensity in the way he’s taking her, but in needy way he nuzzles into her neck and tastes her there with erratic breaths. He n e e d s this. And She finds no shame in the knowledge that she needs it too. Not just to finish herself, but to feel him come with her. 

“Ben”, she moans against the top of his head. Feeling tears suddenly spring to her eyes when she finds herself pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead.

“Oh…” His breath is half moan, half rasp against her collarbone, the heat fanning it as he scrapes his bottom teeth along the raised flesh. Ben mouths his way back up to her lips, immediately takes the bottom one inside his mouth. “I’m getting close.” He breathes. 

Moving her hips in a circular motion, she grins herself on his cock. Enjoying the sensation as much as he, she spurs him on. “I am too.” His eye lids flutter, exposing the honeycomb and brown of his irises to her before squeezing them shut in ecstasy. 

Suddenly he’s diving forward to steal a heated kiss. Sealing his lips over her open mouth and clutching her jaw in one hand, he scoops her up in the other strong arm. One moment she’s reeling, legs suspended unsteadily in the air, and the next she’s being lowered to the ground. The stone floor is icy beneath her bottom. It makes her squeak; which is very much to Ben’s amusement. He bites back a grin as he falls to his knees between her thighs, leaning over her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

But Rey soon forgets about the cold floor under her back and ass, and about the fact that the water never really got warmer than room temperature. They are fire themselves. The two that are one roaring blaze. Before she’s barely gotten a chance to taste that playful smile, he’s already planting himself between her legs. Its been only moments, but the memory of him stretching her open for the first time, doubles the pleasure as her dripping cunt envelopes him again. Both moan. They resume their previous pace with renewed efforts. At this angle, she’s spread wide for him, and he goes deeper now, not having to support her. 

And Rey really does forget about anything that has ever existed before this moment… 

Ben’s whole body moves with one purpose. Each stroke feels like accomplishment to his rippling muscles. Feeling Rey keening, moaning beneath him, is very near intoxicating. Ben actually swears out loud when he first begins to feel her tightening around him. He opens his eyes to watch her. Head thrown back, body writhing, hands clinging to him as if to life itself; she is a glorious mess. It would have bloated his pride to bursting, if he had any left, to realize that this was all his doing. 

Force help me; he thinks. This woman will be the death of me… again. 

She grips his shoulders as she comes. Fingernails biting into his tender flesh, breaths stuttering, Rey throws her head back and lets go. He is still moving inside her, bringing her through the dizzying ecstasy. Ben’s eyes are fixed on her face, eyes alight, and almost curious; astounded by her reaction. Rey meets that heady gaze and bites her lip, making it turn white, then a blushing red. He’s so close. Rey needs him to join her in this world of hazy bliss! With the waves of her orgasm still rippling through her, pleads to him with her warm brown eyes. 

Ben’s breaths gasp. His huge chest heaves with effort as he slams his hips against her. Dark hair hanging around his face, tickling his nose, he hovers over Rey’s body as she finishes around him. Then they lock eyes. His lover’s small hands wander up to grasp his face and draw it down until their foreheads are touching. He kisses her hard and deep, then moans. Breaking their kiss, one hand snakes under her to cradle her head close to his; as lips fall open to whisper her name. 

“Rey… Rey. Rey.” The words tumble from his lips like a prayer. Over and over again, he whispers her name until it becomes a moan. “Rey. Rey… Rey…” Tears mingle with the water running off his dark hair, dripping down from his face to hers like a holy rain. “Rey. Rey.” Her holds her gaze as he finishes deep inside her; love radiating from every part of him but the words from his lips. 

They’re both shuddering when Ben collapses on top of her. The whole world reducing to the tiny cracks of light peaking through, as his face comes to rest against hers, nose squished against her cheek. Rey can feel his smile against her chin. 

But suddenly it takes hold of her like a great iron fist around her heart; the overwhelming emotion makes her foggy mind suddenly clear. Gently at first, but then urgently, she clasps his face in both her hands and pulls him back so that he has to look at her. He must see! He has to know… 

She’s the one crying now; nearly sobbing. Face contorting, she violently gives her head a shake She’s gripping his face too hard, but she doesn’t care. 

“Don’t you ever leave me again, Ben Solo!” She sobs. Her voice cracks. “Don’t you ever leave me…” 

A whimper spills from his own lips and he shakes his head. And too overcome to speak, he keeps shaking it, leaning in touch her forehead.

“Don’t you ever…” She says, weeping openly. Unable to hold them back, the words spill forth without sense or tact.

“Never!” 

He shakes his head.

“Not ever!”

“No…” 

“Don’t you leave me.”

“Never.” 

Rey’s lips are trembling now. Looking deeply into his eyes with all the fierce, determined tenderness surging in her veins; distraught at just the thought of losing him again. “Because I love you… And I’m never, EVER gonna stop! So, you’d better get used to this for the rest of our lives!”

The words are barely out of her mouth before its being crushed by his, their tears mixing on their desperate lips. Ben pulls back only to sob and whisper, “Yes.” Then he’s devouring her again. “Please Rey, love me forever.” 

“Even longer than that…” 

When they’ve exhausted all tears and Ben can barely hold himself up any longer, he snuggles down against her, burying his face in her chest. Rey instinctively wraps her arms around his head to cradle him above her heart. It only beats for you; she thinks, even as her eyes flutter shut. 

Too soon, the floor of the shower becomes unbearably cold. Even with Ben’s hot body draped over her, Rey begins to shiver. The moment she does, Ben is climbing off and slipping his strong arms under her body, lifting her against his chest. He carries her into the bedroom with dirt walls and a low ceiling. There’s a bed in the corner. And under a white, protective sheet, it’s already made with threadbare blankets. Ben carefully lays Rey on the edge, then makes her squeak when he hurriedly rolls her up inside the blankets. Then, wrapping himself in his own, he climbs into bed beside her and hauls her cocooned body up beside him. 

Rey absently reaches up to run her fingers through the hair behind his ear. And he leans into her caress. When she looks up, she finds him gazing at her with shining eyes, like he’s never been more thankful for another person’s touch ever in his life. She tries to smile brightly in return, but instead her face kind of crumples into the very unattractive expression of someone trying not to start crying again. But Ben’s adoring gaze doesn’t falter, and he thumbs away the tears leaking out the scrunched corners of her eyes.

“Rey, I love you.” He whispers. She nods, chin wobbling. “I thought I’d make that clear. Just in case you didn’t pick up on that.” A smile cracks across his face at that. Then he presses his forehead to hers and nuzzles her nose with the point of his own. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, I think I got it.” Sleepily, she grins against his cheek. “Almost didn’t though with the way you were kissing me and moaning my name.” 

“Mmmm. I’ll have to do better next time.”

“See that you do.” They fall into a comfortable silence. Eyes closed, they breathe one another’s breaths as they lie facing each other. But Rey’s flicker open a few moments later. “It’s still nice to hear you say it though. More than nice actually.” 

“Then I’ll have to keep on doing just that.” Ben mutters. Then his eyes open too. He shifts a little so that he can look at her properly. “I meant it when I said forever…” His brow creases. “But, the Resistance-. I know care for them. They were like a family… I don’t want to keep you away; make you hide.”

“Ben.” Rey is up now too, her hand finding his in all those layers. “You’re my family.” She insists. “I’ll go them and explain. If they’re not ready to accept it, we’ll go away somewhere safe.” Her gaze falls to their joined hands, then back to his onyx eyes; just a little shy. “I meant it when I said forever too.”

Forever. It's such a long time. Never having to worry about being alone for the rest of eternity; Rey can hardly fathom it. And yet, somehow, she’s known from the very beginning it would end up this way. She’d known the moment their fingers touched in that hut on Ach-To that their destinies were bound along the same path and would end at the same place: each other. 

Worming her way through the blankets with her free hand, Rey finds the hard plane of his bare stomach, and POKES it. He jumps back, then frantically begins digging in their nest to find her hand, which continues to tickle him. When he finally catches her wrist, he grabs it and pins it on the pillow beside her head. Taking advantage of her position, he leans is as if to kiss her, but then buries his nose against her neck and blows! Rey cries out, giggling and squirming. 

Finally, she wiggles her way down so that his feathery lips can no longer reach her neck. Ben pouts. But Rey grins playfully and surges up to touch her grin to his. 

“Well now you’re never getting rid of me. You know that?” He says, returning her kiss. 

“I know”, she murmurs, her heart overflowing with joy.

Forever. It’s sounding pretty good about now. Perfect; she corrects herself. It sounds perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm a big romantic sap! Lets move along...  
> Thanks so much for reading! It seems I cannot resist the chance to give my babies a happy ending after what that movie (that shall not be named) did to them. I already have so many other things I should be working on, but when this headcannon came to me, I "was not strong enough to resist the bait". Originally called Holy Shower Water (for lack of a better name) the inspiration struck when an image came to me of Ben and Rey cleaning each other's wounds after the fight, and then it just spiraled from there. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! I have written several other Reylo fics- "Escape Pod" and "The Destiny of a Jedi" being the most popular- so if you liked this one, consider checking them out!


End file.
